elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rising At Dawn
Rising At Dawn is the quest to cure vampirism in . It can be obtained at any time after contracting vampirism. *Quest Giver: Any Bartender in Skyrim *Location: Morthal *Reward: Cure for Vampirism Objectives #Speak to Falion in Morthal #Find and Fill a Black Soul Gem #Bring the Black Soul Gem to Falion #Meet Falion at the Summoning Circle at Dawn (5/6 AM) #Watch Falion Perform the Ritual #Speak to Falion Walkthrough (Note: Before speaking to anyone, make sure you are not a Stage 4 vampire or you will be attacked. To remedy Stage 4, wait until night and drink the blood of a sleeping person.) At any point after becoming a vampire, you may speak to any bartender in Skyrim and hear a rumor that Falion in Morthal has been doing experiments with the all sorts of undead, draugrs, vampires, and the like, beginning the quest Rising at Dawn. Travel to Morthal, north of Whiterun and find Falion's House, it's the second house past the Blacksmith. After 6pm, you can go in and speak to Falion and he will recognize you as a vampire. You can ask him what he knows about curing vampirism and he will tell you that he can perform a ritual to remove the curse from you, but he will need a filled black soul gem first. If you don't already have a black soul gem, Falion has one for sale, but than can prove to be a bit cost prohibitive for some. Another good way to acquire one is to travel to the Fort Snowhawk, west of Morthal as it's full of Necromancers, who frequently carry black soul gems. Once you've acquired a soul gem from one necromancer, you can simply cast Soul trap on another necromancer to fill it up to make Fort Snowhawk your one stop shop. Return to Morthal and speak with Falion, giving him the filled black soul gem. He will tell you to meet him at dawn (between 5 and 6 AM) at the summoning circle, which is located to the North of town. Go there and meet him as he instructed, then watch him perform the ritual. Make sure you have fed, otherwise Falion will not trust you enough to help you. The screen will fade to black and when your vision returns, you will no longer be a vampire. Notes *An easy way to start the mission is to go to the Moorside Inn in Morthal, which saves the time of fast traveling to any distant location. *If you delay Falion's arrival at the summoning circle so he does not arrive before dawn, he will not perform the ritual and will keep the black soul gem and the quest will be broken and you will be unable to complete it. *The summoning circle is located north and just slightly, almost not even at all west of Morthal on the western one of the two peninsulas north of Morthal. It can be very hard to find, and you may want to scout it out in the daylight ahead of time *If you are uncertain how to get to the summoning circle, you can wait outside Falion's house until exactly 3AM, at which time Falion himself will leave for the ritual and you may then follow him. *There is a nirnroot just north of the summoning circle on a little island in the marsh. *Humorously, Falion says when you first talk to him that "where most see men, I see vampire", yet he either does not notice or ignores the fact that Alva is a vampire, too. *You can be turned into a vampire again after being cured if you catch the disease again. If that happens, the same steps have to be taken again. The only way to be completely cured of Vampirism is to be turned into a werewolf. Bugs *After completing the ritual, you can ask Falion "What are you doing?" (provided you have not asked him this at the circle before) and he acts very secretive. He asks why you are at the circle, and suspiciously inquires if you followed him there. You can even make him pay you (200g) to keep quiet about the ritual. *Upon arriving at the summoning circle during the Speak to Falion objective, Falion may be standing outside the circle, which will prevent you from continuing the objective this quest. In order to complete the objective, you must force him into the circle, either by luring him into the circle by attacking and calming him or by nudging him little by little into the circle. You can also use unrelenting force to push him into the circle. Once he is in the circle, speaking with Falion will trigger the next stage of the quest. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests